Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a system and method of image analysis for automatically identifying assets, and more particularly, analyzing a captured image to identify an asset based on indicia on the asset in the captured image.
Discussion of Art
In many fields, including transportation, a variety of assets may be used in a business operation, and those assets may be owned, leased, and managed by one or more parties, with each party potentially performing multiple roles in the business operation. For mobile assets, due to the vast distances over which the assets may move, and the numerous parties that may have control over or access to the assets, tracking the assets and/or monitoring the condition of the assets has been difficult, time-consuming, cumbersome, and infrequent. For example, an asset can be leased and used to transport cargo across the country with infrequent tracking between the departure location and the arrival location. Additionally, an asset may be used to transport more than one cargo during the trip, complicating the ability to effectively track ownership, responsibility, and, in turn, cost of using the asset.
It may, therefore, be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.